


Fashion Icon

by Tgaret990



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: A wild Tony Khan briefly appears!, Adam is the best boyfriend, Anxiety and Stage Fright, Can we PLEASE talk about Kenny in the Steve Jobs outfit from AEW Games???, Fluff, He looked GORGEOUS and absolutely adorable, Kisses, M/M, No smut in part one, Part two however..., Reassuring your significant other, So this became a thing because of that, Well... :), short and sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: Inspired by Kenny's outfits during the AEW Games Presentation.Part 1: Adam reassures a nervous and anxious Kenny before the AEW Games presentation. After he stops staring at him with heart eyes, of course.
Relationships: Kenny Omega/Adam Page
Comments: 14
Kudos: 30





	Fashion Icon

Part One

A/N: Shout out to Crystal, who also ended up writing late into the night after the AEW Games announcement because what is sleep? In which Kenny is sexy no matter what he wears and heart eyes always ensue because—Wait, no. Those are my thoughts, not the summary. XD In which Adam is there for Kenny when nerves settle in before the AEW Games presentation. Can be read as a standalone!

  
  


Adam couldn’t stop staring. He literally couldn’t take his eyes off the most adorable sight he’d ever seen. Kenny was nervously pacing while holding a handful of presentation notes for the AEW Games announcement. He was biting his lip in thought, scanning the bullet points and footnotes over and over again, absentmindedly running a hand through his halfway cooperating curls. Adam himself was in a simple white t-shirt and bootcut jeans, complete with large belt buckle and cowboy boots, but he couldn’t possibly compare to the sight that was Kenny Omega.

Kenny was sporting a black turtleneck sweater, perfect fitting jeans, white New Balances, and a pair of glasses that, even though he knew they weren’t prescription, looked like they belonged on Kenny’s face. He stared without shame, wanting nothing more than to kiss Kenny until he was breathless, until his glasses were knocked askew, hair ruffled and wild, face red, eyes with that no doubt mischievous glint…

Those thoughts quickly disappeared when Kenny threw his notes unceremoniously and none too gently down onto the table. They were at the TIAA Bank Field in a small conference room away from the rest of the team who had all been working tirelessly on the games Kenny (and Aubrey, he thought) was going to talk about. Kenny put his head in his hands, trying to take deep breaths. The door opened, and Tony Khan peeked his head into the room.

“Ready to go, Kenny?” Kenny looked up in alarm, trying his hardest not to look like he was about to have a mini-breakdown.

“Ah, I, um… Can we… Can we push it back just a few minutes?” Adam was immediately concerned, getting up from his seat across the room and making his way over to him.

“Yeah, of course.” Kenny nodded, and Tony could practically feel Kenny’s nerves in the hallway. “Hey. You’re going to do great. Just breathe, okay? Take as much time as you need.” Kenny nodded again, attempting a smile to match Tony’s reassuring one. He closed the door as he left, six o’ clock rolling around. Kenny’s body relaxed as soon as Adam wrapped him up in an embrace from behind, Kenny melting in his arms with a shaky gasp. He closed his eyes, focusing on Adam’s calm, even breaths and trying to push down his nerves.

“You okay?” Adam asked softly.

“Stage fright,” Kenny answered quietly. Adam hummed in understanding, hopping up onto the conference table and deadlifting Kenny onto his lap. Kenny didn’t protest.

“What can I do?” He plopped a gentle kiss into Kenny’s hair, and Kenny whimpered.

“Hold me for a minute. Tell me that I’m not going to screw this up.” Adam made a distressed noise.

“Kenny, you have literally had this presentation ready for at least a week. You’ve practiced it in front of me so much that you practically have it memorized. You sound perfect. You look  **_beyond_ ** perfect.” Kenny gave a short, small laugh.

“I look ridiculous.”

The Steve Jobs outfit had been a lighthearted joke mentioned in passing at their latest meeting. Of course he went through with it after everyone seemed to love the idea, but the closer it had gotten to presentation time the more he wanted to get out of the clothes.

“You—I have been non-stop staring at you for the last ten minutes at least.” Kenny looked back at him, feeling his breath catch at the warm, sincere, loving look in Adam’s eyes.

“I—Do you really like it?”

“Yeah. You look adorable.” Kenny blushed, averting his eyes with a shy smile. Adam’s hands slid underneath Kenny’s sweater, and Kenny hummed contently as they lightly caressed his skin. “All I could think about was holding you close.” He scooted back towards the center of the table, turning Kenny around on his lap. “Kinda like this. And then just…” He lovingly cupped Kenny’s face after brushing a stray curl out of his eyes, leaning forward for a soft kiss full of yearning and comfort and gentleness. Kenny lightly fisted his hands in Adam’s shirt, nerves and the presentation the furthest thing from his mind at the moment, focused on the way his and Adam’s bodies fit together, Adam’s calloused fingers caressing his cheeks, the way the nervous knot in his stomach slowly began to unravel.

It wasn’t long before Kenny pushed Adam down onto the table, rearranging his legs to straddle him, lips hardly leaving Adam’s for more than a second or two, almost no space between them. Adam ran his fingers through Kenny’s hair with a content hum as Kenny’s hands roamed underneath his shirt over smooth skin and muscle. He tilted his head  _ just  _ so to deepen his kisses, Adam moaning softly in response.

“What counts as a few minutes?” Adam asked. “I don’t wanna make you late for the presentation.” Kenny paused, panting, fumbling for his phone before typing out a quick tweet, then another. He tossed it back across the table before turning back to Adam.

“I asked for thirty minutes. I think I can swing it. I just…” He buried his face in the crook of Adam’s neck. “I don’t want to  **do** anything right now. Just…” He slid his hands back under Adam’s shirt. “Touch, I guess. It’s… Grounding, in a way.” Adam looked at him softly, hands smoothing down Kenny’s back underneath his sweater, rubbing comforting circles. Kenny had always been a tactile person. Adam had no idea simple touches had such a calming effect on him.

“We can do that. Just touching and kissing.” He pressed a light kiss to Kenny’s cheek as Kenny pulled back to look at him again, Adam sitting up with him. “Whatever you need me to do.” Kenny nodded, letting out a shaky breath as Adam began kissing all over his face.

“You are going to do absolutely amazing.” A kiss to the other cheek. “Everyone’s going to love it.” A kiss to his forehead. “They’re going to be so happy and so proud of the work you guys have done so far.” To his nose. “And everything’s going to go so much better than you thought it would, I promise.” To a corner of his mouth. He lingered right at Kenny’s lips, drawing an anticipating breath from his lover as he whispered, “And everyone’s going to be talking about how sexy you looked the entire time.” Kenny smiled into the next kiss, groaning in approval as Adam slowly laid him down, pressing him into the wooden surface, kiss becoming a little more heated, but not uncontrollably so. They briefly broke apart to breathe.

“Do you really think so?” It took Adam a moment to respond, letting out a gasp at the sight of a flushed Kenny, hair sticking up in some places, glasses sitting crooked on his nose, lips parted slightly as he tried to catch his breath.  _ Fuck… _

“I know so, babe.” He smirked, accent coming out a bit as he whispered in his ear, “I also hope you know that I’m gonna enjoy making an absolute mess out of you in this later.” Kenny blushed, smile shy, but eyes shining with their usual glint of mischief.

“Mmm, I look forward to it.”


End file.
